Darkest Nightmare
by Ajeng Hyakuya
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 3] "Namaku Kim Seokjin. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Membuat Iblis tertarik padaku." A BTS fanfiction. Inspired by Blood, Sweat, Tears MV and Wings album. VJin/TaeJin, with KookMin/JiKook and NamGi/MonGa. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 0 : PROLOG

x

x

x

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

 **Darkest Nightmare**

x

x

Genre : Horror, Supernatural, Romance

Rating : M++

Warning : Yaoi, Demonic Possession theme, NC-17 Sex, Rape, Disturbing Content

Main Pair : Vjin / TaeJin

Side Pair : KookMin, NamGi / MonGa

x

x

x

 _Tuhan mengabaikan kesempurnaan_

 _Karena Dia telah sempurna_

 _Yang mendambakan kesempurnaan hanyalah Iblis_

 _Meski kesempurnaan itu semu_

 _Namun begitu mudah untuk dikuasai_

x

x

x

"Teman-teman saya bilang kalau anda sangat pintar, tampan, dan baik hati,"

"Ah, aku tidak sesempurna itu,"

x

x

"Such a perfection,"

"You will be mine. Your body and soul,"

x

x

"Iblis itu pernah merasukiku,"

"Ia menghasutku untuk menyerah pada nafsu birahiku,"

x

x

"Aku .. aku takut .. "

x

x

"Kau diganggu?"

x

x

"Infestation. Opression. Possession,"

x

x

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencintaimu. Kita bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi,"

x

x

"Milik siapa dirimu, Kim Seokjin?"

"Milik ... milik Kim Taehyung,"

x

x

 _In the end, you will never be able to run from Devil_

x

x

x

* * *

Yuhuu, berjumpa lagi dengan Ajeng~

Ini fanfic baru dari Ajeng. Udah lama pengen nyoba bikin di fandom BTS. Semoga bisa menghibur.

Jangan lupa review, ya, chingu-deul.

Semakin banyak review-nya, semakin cepat update-nya.

Annyeong .. ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : MANIFESTATION

Dua insan tengah bergerumul dalam penyatuan yang membumbungkan nafsu dan menjatuhkan akal pikiran. Sang submisif menungging dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan pada ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu _making love_ mereka. Sedang sang dominan memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu dari belakang, menghapuskan jarak antara mereka dengan menyusupkan kesejatiannya dalam labirin hangat yang sempit.

"Kook ... Ungh ..."

"Ssshh... Kau begitu sempit, Min,"

"Aahh ... "

Sekali berhasil menerobos, sang dominan mulai menyerang sang submisif tanpa ampun. Bergerak liar menghujam jauh ke dalam demi tuntutan nafsu yang membakar. Menggeram dalam seringai penuh birahi merasakan himpitan serta remasan kuat yang memabukkan.

"Ooh ... _Ha-harder_ , Kook!—aaaahn!"

Rentetan desahan mengalun kencang dari mulut si submisif. Merasa surga sudah begitu dekat di kala sudut terdalamnya yang amat sensitif terus disodok oleh batang berurat yang semakin besar dan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

" _You're mine_ , Jimin,"

" _Ya. Bersenang-senanglah. Biarkan nafsu mengendalikan jiwamu, Jeon. Semakin kau melepaskannya, semakin besar kenikmatan yang kau dapat dari tubuh indah kekasihmu_ ,"

Seiring dengan tawa kelam yang menggelegar bisu, sepasang anak Adam itu mengerang hebat menjemput orgasme yang begitu luar biasa.

* * *

x

x

x

Tak ada yang namanya tidak sengaja

Semuanya telah diatur oleh Tuhan

Bahkan hal yang dibenci-Nya sekalipun

x

x

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Darkest Nightmare**

 **Chapter 1**

 **MANIFESTATION**

x

x

Genre : Horror, Supernatural, Romance

Rating : M++

Warning : Yaoi, Demonic Possession theme, NC-17 Sex, Rape, Disturbing Content

Main Pair : VJin / TaeJin

Side Pair : KookMin / JiKook, NamGi / MonGa

x

X

x

* * *

Manusia sempurna secara fakta itu mustahil.

Namun secara harfiah, hal itu mungkin masih bisa tercapai.

Seperti Kim Seokjin.

Wujud dari kesempurnaan.

Yang memiliki tiga hal sempurna.

...

Seokjin—yang akrab disapa Jin, mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian beranjak guna membersihkan diri lewat ritual mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan kemeja kasual merah dipadu dengan skinny jeans hitam legam.

Sarapan?

Di restoran cepat saji saja.

Pemuda beraura kalem itu lantas mengangkat tas punggung yang telah ia siapkan dan melenggang keluar ruang apartemennya setelah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

Semenjak ia resmi menyandang gelar mahasiswa, Nyonya Kim selaku ibunda Jin dan pemilik sebuah yayasan terkenal, membelikannya kamar di salah satu apartemen termahal di Seoul. Hal ini bertujuan untuk melatih kemandirian sang anak tunggal sekaligus memudahkan transportasi menuju gedung kampus.

Pemuda itu memasuki lift. Menekan tombol satu dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga tiba pada destinasinya.

Lift mewah itu berhenti di lantai ke empat. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari awal berada di lift bersiap mengambil tumpukan kardus yang ia bawa, sebelum Jin lebih dulu mengangkat tiga kardus ukuran sedang itu.

"Biar saya bantu, _ahjumma_ ,"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, ya, nak,"

"Iya, sama-sama,"

Keduanya melangkah bersama keluar lift. Toh Jin sedang tidak buru-buru ke kampus. Masih terlalu pagi. Ditambah dengan perutnya yang perlu diisi makanan.

"Taruh di sini saja. Biar suamiku yang mengambil nanti,"

Sesuai instruksi, pemuda Kim itu menaruh kardus yang ia angkat ke lantai di antara mereka berdua dengan hati-hati.

"Baru pertama kali ini _ahjumma_ tahu ada anak muda sebaik kamu. Tidak seperti orang-orang seumuranmu yang egois di luar sana,"

Jin tersenyum tipis. "Membantu sesama itu adalah kewajiban. Ibu saya selalu berpesan begitu sejak saya kecil,"

Wanita itu tertawa hangat. "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, datang saja ke kamarku. Yang paling ujung situ sebelah kiri," tutur sang _ahjumma_ seraya menunjuk ke lorong apartemen lantai itu. "Pintuku akan selalu terbuka untuk kamu,"

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya duluan,"

"Iya, hati-hati,"

Kesempurnaan Jin yang pertama.

Kebaikan hatinya.

...

Jin melangkah santai pada halaman universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Meski keseluruhan mata kuliah baru dimulai satu jam lagi, banyak mahasiswa yang sudah berlalu lalang meramaikan pagi yang cerah itu.

Mata kecoklatannya melirik tiga gadis belia berjalan sembari bercanda ria dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya dengan lembut.

"Pagi, Seokjin-ssi,"

"Kyaaa! Dia tadi menyapaku!"

"Enak saja. Seokin-ssi itu menyapaku, tahu,"

"Bukan, tapi aku!"

Mendengar sekilas pertengkaran kecil itu dari belakang, ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng. Ada-ada saja tingkah laku para gadis.

Kesempurnaan Jin yang kedua.

Keelokan parasnya.

...

"Hei, itu Seokjin, kan?"

"Oh, iya, iya,"

"Katanya dia dapat nilai sempurna saat ulangan mata kuliah Shin Saengnim,"

" _Jinja_?! Padahal itu salah satu mata kuliah tersulit di sini,"

"Dulu dia juga sempat peringkat pertama saat seleksi ujian tertulis untuk masuk universitas. Dia mengalahkan 4500 calon mahasiswa dari SMA-SMA ternama Korea Selatan. Bayangkan!"

"Waw, gila! Dia itu manusia apa kalkulator berjalan?!"

"Hush, jangan menyebutnya yang aneh-aneh,"

"Iya, maaf,"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang tidak sia-sia ibunya menyekolahkan dia di kampus ternama ini,"

"..."

"Kau tahu, kan?"

"Nyonya Kim, pemilik yayasan besar yang terkenal itu?"

"Iya. Dia orang keenam dari 10 orang terkaya di Korea Selatan,"

Kesempurnaan Jin yang ketiga.

Kecerdasan akalnya.

Pula keempat.

Status kekayaannya.

...

"Hai, Jin,"

Jin menoleh ke sebelah kursinya seraya duduk. "Oh, hai, Yoongi,"

"Jimin belum berangkat?" tanya Jin. Mengingat lelaki chubby yang notabene sahabat sekelasnya dan Yoongi itu biasanya berangkat lebih awal dari mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya iya. Mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya," balas Yoongi dengan kepala menopang malas pada tangan kanannya.

Mendengarnya membuat Jin reflek mendesah kecil. "Padahal dia bilang ingin meminjam catatan mata kuliah Choi Seonsaengnim,"

Hening.

"Oh, iya. Omong-omong, aku baru tahu kalau Jimin punya pacar,"

Spontan Yoongi menganga lebar dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Astaga! Kau baru tahu?! DEMI SUARA BARITONE NAMJOON!" pekiknya lantang.

Syukurlah ruang kelas baru ada mereka berdua yang menempati. Kalau saja ramai, bisa-bisa orang-orang tak bersalah akan jadi korban 'bom atom' dari saudara Min Yoongi. Sedang Jin _stay calm_ saja karena sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan sang teman.

'Wah, parah ini. Jin yang terlalu polos apa terlalu cuek, sih?' batin Yoongi dengan sedikit bumbu frustasi.

Si pemilik marga Min berdehem sejenak, meluruskan badannya yang sebelumnya menumpu pada meja. Melancarkan pandangan serius pada Jin yang naasnya menatapnya tak berdosa, harap-harap dapat memberikan pencerahan pada sahabatnya yang bergelar Pangeran Kampus namun sayangnya kurang _up to date_ itu.

"Aish! Tuan Kim Seokjin, biar kujelaskan secara singkat. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat acara pameran kampus, Jeon Jungkook dari fakultas sebelah menyatakan cinta pada Park Jimin. Permintaan cintanya diterima dan tara! Mereka pasangan kekasih sekarang,"

"Oh, pantas. Aku tidak ikut ke pameran saat itu,"

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Ia menepuk dahinya keras. Parah, parah! "Makanya saat kuliah begini sering-sering keluar, Jin. Kau akan susah dapat jodoh nanti kalau sudah kerja,"

"Hm," balas Jin malas.

"Pangeran Kampus, kok, nggak pekaan," cibir Yoongi.

"Apa, sih?"

...

Kelas hari itu telah usai. Semua penghuni mulai berbenah dan beranjak keluar. Tak luput pula Jin yang sudah membereskan alat tulis dan bukunya, lalu ia susun dengan rapi dan teratur di dalam tas.

 _Namja_ yang menjadi topik perbincangan keduanya tadi pagi—hingga membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan suara kencang yang membahana, lantas menghampiri mereka. "Hei, kalian mau ke cafetaria, tidak?" tawar Jimin dengan air muka ceria. "Ayo, dong. Ayo~"

"Ajak Jin saja. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang sekarang,"

Sejenak pemuda Park itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sebelum ia meraih lengan Jin yang sudah berdiri menenteng tas sejak tadi, "Ya sudahlah. Ayo, Jin,"

"Oke,"

Baru saja keduanya akan mencapai bibir pintu, seorang _namja_ berkacamata masuk secara tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan di atas menengah. Untungnya refleks bawah sadar menyelamatkan mereka dari bertabrakan.

"Oh, _sorry, sorry_ ,"

"Aduh, hampir saja. Lain kali hati-hati, dong, Namjoon,"

"Iya, Jim. _Sorry_. _Well_ , duluan, ya, Jimin, Jin. Udah ditungguin _babe_ -ku. _Bye_!"

Setelah sempat saling pandang, mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju cafetaria.

...

Kadang hidup itu penuh dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Seperti yang ia alami saat ini. Beberapa jam lalu ia diberitahu kalau Jimin resmi berpacaran. Kini, ia diperkenalkan dengan pacarnya secara langsung. Entah Jimin yang berinisiatif atau Yoongi sudah memberitahu _namja_ Park itu soal ketidaktahuan dirinya.

Ah, sudahlah, Jin. Jangan kebanyakan spekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

Jimin memeluk lengan kanan sang pacar, "Kenalkan, ini kekasihku, Jeon Jungkook,"

"Nama saya Kim Seokjin," balas Jin yang duduk di seberang meja menghadap sepasang muda-muda itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka serasi juga.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Seokjin-ssi,"

"Tidak perlu formal-formal, Jungkook-ah. Panggil saja Jin,"

"Boleh pakai _hyung_?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Senyamanmu,"

" _Kim Seokjin_ ,"

" _Warna merah, hm?_ "

" _Menggoda_ ,"

"Tapi aku juga, kan, lebih tua darimu, Kook. Kenapa aku tidak dipanggil _hyung_?"

"Habis kau masih terlihat imut, sih,"

"Aaah~ Jin, jangan menggombal, deh,"

"Aku tidak menggombal, kok. Ini, kan, memang kenyataan,"

"Ya sudah. Loh, Kook?"

"Kook?"

"Kook?"

"Kookie, ada apa?" tanya Jimin. Bingung mendapati pasangannya terdiam lama sejak tadi dengan pandangan kosong yang lurus ke arah temannya.

Yang ditanya pada akhirnya merespon dengan reflek menggeleng, seolah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. "Oh, ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedang melamun," timpalnya dengan sedikit ringisan.

"Ya sudah. Mari makan!"

Dengan deklarasi resmi dari saudara Park Jimin, tiga remaja menuju dewasa itupun mulai menyantap hidangan masing-masing yang telah dipesan sebelumnya.

"Teman-teman perempuan di fakultas saya banyak yang mengidolakanmu," ujar Jungkook, membuka percakapan.

"Sungguh?"

"Mereka bilang kalau Jin _hyung_ sangat pintar, tampan, dan baik hati,"

"Ah, aku tidak sesempurna itu," elak Jin sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Ia tak mau sampai jadi arogan karena hal-hal tersebut.

...

"Kook, jangan di sini,"

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Jungkook dengan tatapan berkabut nafsu bersikukuh melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Jimin yang terduduk pasrah di atas kloset.

Pria bermarga Jeon itu lantas menghisap tonjolan kecoklatan yang mengacung dalam dada sang submisisf dengan rakus.

"Nnngghh ... "

Tangan besar itu lalu merayap ke balik punggung. Menari-nari membentuk pola abstrak yang menggelitik.

Jungkook mendongak. Manik gelap datar bertemu manik kelabu lemah. "Tubuhmu membuatku ketagihan, Park Jimin,"

Ia pun mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu pagutan yang liar.

Tak lama kemudian, suara resleting terbuka mengalun.

...

Sepasang sosok manusia itu saling melontarkan napas berat setelah aktivitas panas mereka di dalam bilik toilet yang pengap. Sang dominan duduk manis di atas pangkuan sang submisif yang membuka lebar paha ketatnya.

Si _namja_ bermarga Jeon mengangkat jemari kirinya. Mengelus lembut pipi kenyal pasangannya. Mengapresiasi maha karya yang penuh akan kissmark, bermandikan peluh, serta mengalir sisa cairan miliknya yang merembes dari sela-sela lubang yang masih ia penuhi.

Sontak Jungkook mengerang lirih, menundukkan kepala disertai mencengkram dada kuat-kuat. Merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari punggung kokohnya setelah berdiam dan merasuki pikirannya sekian lama. Suatu makhluk yang astral.

Tak lama kemudian, hawa nafsu yang terpancar dari sepasang bola matanya memudar. Berganti tatapan lembut nan teduh yang tak lama kemudian membulat tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Jimin, maaf ... "

Lelaki berpipi tambun itu mengerjapkan mata bingung sekaligus kaget begitu sang kekasih tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Apalagi ketika ia menangkap suara segukan yang parau di telinganya.

"Aku ... aku minta maaf,"

"Kook, ada apa?"

"..Maaf..."

Jimin hanya bisa membiaskan tatapan iba dari matanya seraya membalas pelukan Jungkook.

...

Jin membereskan beberapa buku dan lembar tugasnya. Netranya bergulir ke arah jam dinding.

'Sudah jam 11 malam?'

Untung besok ia tidak ada mata kuliah.

Tak seperti teman-teman kuliahnya yang berfoya-foya dan berpacaran, ia lebih memilih fokus untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat dan mengejar nilai sempurna. Jadi jangan heran. Berdiam diri di perpustakaan kampus hingga larut sudah jadi rutinitasnya.

Sekilas ia teringat ucapan Yoongi tadi pagi.

'Makanya saat kuliah begini sering-sering keluar, Jin. Kau akan susah dapat jodoh nanti kalau sudah kerja,'

'Pangeran Kampus, kok, nggak pekaan,'

Jin hanya mendengus geli dengan senyuman tipis.

Pria itu pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, mengarahkan dirinya keluar dari ruang seribu buku itu menuju apartemennya.

...

Entah kenapa, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, perasaan tak enak terus melingkupi dirinya. Rasanya seperti diikuti oleh stalker gila atau psikopat pembunuh dalam film-film. Apalagi suasana yang begitu sepi dan kosong.

Ia sebenarnya tak suka lewat gang kosong seperti ini. Tapi ia sudah telanjur jauh melewati halte bis dan ingin segera sampai di kamarnya.

Tak sengaja, pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang nampaknya bergender laki-laki, memeluk lutut di sudut buntu dari pertigaan gang. Sudut gang yang temaram tanpa adanya penerangan cahaya lampu membuat pandangan Jin terhalang untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Jin bingung. Jantungnya mulai memompa dengan cepat. Ia takut untuk menghampiri orang itu, namun hati nuraninya memaksa otaknya untuk memerintahkan tubuhnya bergerak mendekatinya.

Dengan beberapa keberanian yang berhasil terkumpul, sang _namja_ Kim memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Diam.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Barangkali ada orang lewat yang mau menolong orang ini.

"Tuan—"

Saat pandangannya kembali ke depan, sosok itu tak ada. Lenyap.

Aneh.

Apa ia sudah salah lihat tadi?

Perasaan tak nyaman Jin semakin memuncak menuju klimaks. Ia ingin segera pulang sekarang. Ada yang benar-benar tak beres di sini!

Begitu ia berbalik, ia tersentak kaget.

Sebuah bayangan hitam nan besar melayang begitu dekat dengannya.

Bayangan itu lalu menabrakkan diri dengan tubuh Jin.

Masuk seutuhnya ke dalam raga itu.

...

"TIDAK!"

Kepalanya mendongak dengan cepat. Dipenuhi rasa panik, Jin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

Jalanan?

Kursi penumpang?

Bis?

Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi?

Napas Jin masih tak beraturan. Area dahi dan punggungnya sudah banjir dengan keringat dingin. Suasana bis yang tinggal dua-tiga orang, termasuk dirinya, rasanya begitu mencekam keheningannya. Seperti di mimpi buruknya barusan.

Seumur-umur ia kuliah, baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian mengerikan yang begitu kental akan kehororan.

Tak terasa bis yang ia tumpangi sudah sampai di halte depan apartemen. Ia pun bergegas turun dan melangkah secepat mungkin ke dalam pintu depan gedung bertingkat itu.

Tanpa sadar, bahunya menabrak seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Saya buru-buru,"

"Saya juga minta maaf,"

"Permisi,"

"Tunggu,"

Jin berbalik. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Kunci kamarmu terjatuh," pria itu mengangkat sebuah kunci yang terdapat tagname Kim Seokjin.

"Oh, astaga! Terima kasih, tuan,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul usai Jin menerima kuncinya kembali dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih. "Taehyung. Kim Taehyung,"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi. Saya pamit dulu,"

Jin pun melenggang ke arah lift yang tinggal beberapa meter. Sedikitnya merasa lega sudah tiba di tempat yang aman.

Sementara itu Taehyung berdiam diri menatap pintu lift yang telah menutup.

Ia tersenyum dengan misterius.

" _Such a perfection_ ,"

...

Cklek!

 _Namja_ itu menghela napas lega setelah mengunci pintu dari dalam. Tungkainya saling bekerja sama untuk melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Tas punggung yang dikenakannya ia lepas dan taruh di dekat sofa ruang tengah.

Selanjutnya ia menuju kamar tidur.

Saatnya tidur, tentu saja.

Drrt! Drrt!

Jin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk dari dalam saku celana.

"Halo, _eomma_. Ada apa?"

" _Kamu kenapa belum tidur, sayang?"_

"Tadi mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan,"

" _Jangan tidur larut malam terus, Jin. Kesehatanmu itu penting_ ,"

"Baik, _eomma_ ,"

" _Ya, sudah. Cepat tidur. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, segera periksa ke dokter_ ,"

"Iya. Aku sayang _eomma_ ,"

" _Eomma_ _sayang kamu juga,"_

Setelah telepon terputus, Jin pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Tak lupa mematikan lampu kamar tidur.

Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang king size miliknya.

Tangannya meraba pundaknya.

Rasanya berat, tertekan.

Mungkin benar kata sang ibunda. Ia harus mengurangi jam begadangnya.

...

Namun, tanpa lelaki itu sadari, sesosok berjubah dalam gelapnya bayangan tengah memeluk leher Jin dari belakang. Rengkuhan itu begitu posesif.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

" _You will be mine. Your body and soul_."

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Yap! Chapter 1-nya sudah di-publish.

Terima kasih buat **Guest (1), seokjintae, Guest(2), Vlicious, yuyuu** dan **Kim** atas review-nya. Tak lupa terima kasih untuk **kindakink dan otomega13, charynlol** serta **Kim-fam** karena sudah mem-favorite dan follow.

Well, sedikit cuap-cuap.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV Blood Sweat Tears-nya BTS. Kalau enggak salah—sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau pengetahuan Ajeng ini kurang banget dan dipersilahkan bagi yang mau meralat, di MV BST kan ceritanya si protagonisnya struggle dari kegelapan dan dituntun buat berubah menuju kebaikan dan cahaya. Nah yang Ajeng buat untuk cerita fanfic ini kebalikannya. Jadi si protagonist yang awal mulanya dikelilingi cahaya terus struggle saat dihasut untuk jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

And bakal ada beberapa elemen-elemen MV BST di kelanjutan fic. So, jangan sampai kelewatan.

Bagi yang menanyakan kabar J-Hope unyu-unyu, tenang. Nanti dia juga muncul dan ikut berperan penting dalam cerita, kok. Be patient, okay?

Jangan lupa review, ya. Dengan senang hati menerima segala kritik, saran, dan komentar.

Ajeng pamit.

Annyeong .. ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : INFESTATION

DUG!

Sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

Dengan setengah hati, Jin merelakan kelopak matanya membuka setengah. Memaksanya sadar dari tidur lelapnya akibat mendengar suatu barang jatuh sepersekon yang lalu. Sepasang netranya melirik ke arah jam digital yang berdiri manis di meja mini satunya dekat pintu lebar menuju balkon.

03.00 AM

Jin mengerang lirih.

Kucing mungkin, batinnya.

 _Namja_ rupawan itu pun berbaring ke sisi kanan, membelakangi pintu kaca yang tertutup oleh gorden. Matanya mulai menutup.

DUG!

Tunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka.

Ia tidak memelihara kucing, bukan?

Bagaimana kalau itu pencuri?!

Sontak _namja_ itu pun bergegas bangun. Kakinya berjingkat dengan hati-hati, membawanya mengendap-endap kecil dengan cepat ke sumber suara barusan setelah membuka pintu masuk kamar tanpa suara.

DUG!

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Lelaki itu memang membiarkan lampu di ruang tengah menyala sebelum tidur tadi. Menyisakan area selain ruang tengah menjadi gelap gulita.

Jin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang tengah. Anehnya tidak menemukan jejak atau kehadiran apapun yang mencurigakan.

Lalu ia tak sengaja melirik ke bawah.

Salib?

Anehnya, salib itu terbalik.

Dan jumlahnya ada tiga.

Dari mana salib-salib itu?

Ia tak pernah memajang salib di apartemennya.

* * *

x

x

x

Kita terus berlari dalam hidup kita

Tak tahu pasti kapan akan berhenti

Tak tahu pasti kapan kita akan terjatuh

x

x

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Darkest Nightmare**

 **Chapter 2**

 **INFESTATION**

x

x

Genre : Horror, Supernatural, Romance

Rating : M++

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Demonic Possession theme, NC-17 Sex, Rape, Disturbing Content

Main Pair : VJin / TaeJin

Side Pair : KookMin / JiKook, NamGi / MonGa

x

X

x

* * *

Dini hari itu kekalutan dan kecemasan tingkat tinggi memenuhi seluruh pikiran Jin tanpa celah. Ia hampir tak bisa tidur semalam karena otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan pikiran mengerikan bahwa makhluk yang menerornya kapan saja bisa datang dan membunuhnya saat terlelap.

Untungnya Tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkannya kembali tidur dengan tenang dalam pengawasan-Nya hingga sang mentari terbit cukup tinggi di langit timur.

 _Namja_ muda itu akhirnya bangun dari ranjangnya setelah beradaptasi dengan suasana pagi—dan sedikit perenungan, beberapa menit. Dengan ringan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju balkon dan menyibak gorden coklat keemasan yang menyelubungi pintu dari kaca transparan di baliknya.

Jin mengharapkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan sepasang matanya yang menyambutnya dibalik tirai. Namun yang ia dapat justru pemandangan langit yang tertutup oleh gumpalan awan gelap gulita yang membuat suasana pagi itu tak ubahnya petang hari.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Jin.

Apa langit sedang mewakili perasaannya saat ini?

Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar meraih gagang pintu. Terbersit keraguan untuk menariknya ke bawah.

Bagaimana jika makhluk itu masih ada di tempatnya?

Bagaimana jika sosok itu berdiri tepat di depannya saat ia membuka pintu?

Bagaimana jika entitas itu membiarkannya keluar kamar lalu menerkamnya?

Sang putra tunggal Kim itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan—

Cklek!

... akhirnya membukanya.

Kedua bola matanya bergulir cepat, meneliti ke segala arah yang ada.

Tak ada yang berubah. Salib itu masih terdiam di posisi yang sama persis dengan yang ia ingat semalam.

Tunggu.

Ia menghampiri kumpulan benda asing itu. Mengamatinya dengan saksama disertai dengan dahi yang mengkerut bingung.

Ada yang janggal.

Kemarin tidak ada bekas darah segar di ketiga salib itu.

Jin sekilas mengecek dirinya.

Nihil.

Ia pikir itu darahnya sendiri. Tapi tak ada bekas sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Netra kecoklatannya kembali berfokus pada kumpulan benda asing di hadapannya.

Goresan darah itu seperti membentuk huruf.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari huruf apa yang tertulis oleh darah di tiap salib itu.

 **J I N**

Deru napasnya memberat. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak mundur ke belakang. Ketakutan.

 _Namja_ itu berusaha menetralkan tempo pernapasannya.

Hanya ada dua opsi.

Satu, melapor ke polisi.

Dua, pergi ke gereja.

...

Jin berdiri gelisah, terkadang mondar-mandir, sembari menunggu pintu lift untuk membuka. Dalam hati merutuki lift yang tak kunjung membuka. Singkat cerita beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bergegas mandi dan ganti baju secepat mungkin dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya. Omong-omong, ia memilih opsi dua. Yang ia alami saat ini sudah bukan ranah kepolisian untuk menangani.

Ting!

Begitu pintu lift membuka, irisnya menangkap pria muda dengan sweater hitam ditutup dengan blazer putih panjang dan celana satin sewarna arang.

"Ah, Taehyung-ssi,"

Taehyung reflek tersenyum ramah. "Halo,"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semalam," ucap Jin seraya membungkukkan badannya 30 derajat usai masuk ke dalam kotak besar itu.

"Sudah. Itu hanya kunci, kok. Biasa saja," timpal Taehyung, tak enak dengan sikap Jin yang terkesan berlebihan dalam berterima kasih.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada kunci, saya harus menunggu semalaman sampai petugas apartemen membuat kunci pengganti,"

Keduanya saling terdiam. Lalu tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

Pintu lift pun menutup.

"Oh, iya. Maaf kemarin aku belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Kim Seokjin,"

"Seokjin? Nama yang indah,"

Jin tersentak kecil mendengar pujian itu mengalun begitu saja dalam telinganya. Merasakan pipinya merona tipis.

Hei, dia itu laki-laki! Harusnya ia biasa saja.

Aish, kenapa malah sekarang ia jadi seperti 'fans-fansnya' di kampus?!

Netranya melirik ke pria yang kini tengah memandang lurus ke pintu lift. Dalam hati Jin tertegun menyadari betapa rupawannya wajah Taehyung dari radius dekat.

Kulit mulus seputih susu. Garis wajah yang terpahat dengan begitu sempurna tanpa celah. Obsidian jernih yang mengkilat tajam. Jin seakan hanyut jika tatapan itu bertemu dalam waktu yang lama dengan sepasang matanya.

Indah.

Dalam benak Jin terbersit pertanyaan apakah Taehyung manusia sungguhan atau justru malaikat yang turun dari langit ketujuh.

Karena mustahil ketampanan itu milik seorang manusia.

 _Namja_ itu sejenak berpikir.

Apa ini rasanya melihat orang yang jauh lebih tampan darinya? Omong-omong ia sendiri tak begitu merasakan kerupawanan dirinya saat bercermin. Hanya orang lain yang tahu kadarnya.

Tak lama, Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jin tanpa aba-aba.

Bodohnya, Jin justru hanya terdiam kaku. Seolah saraf tak sadarnya mati dan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan gerakan reflek untuk menghindar.

Astaga! Kenapa ia mendadak jadi secanggung gadis-gadis di drama?!

Sementara Jin tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Taehyung terus memperkecil jarak antara kedua wajah mereka dengan perlahan. Ia memiringkan kepala sedikit.

Hingga bibir mereka tinggal satu centi untuk bersentuhan.

Ting!

 _Namja_ dengan marga serupa dengan Jin itu lantas menarik mundur badannya yang condong ke arah Seokjin. "Ah, kita sudah sampai,"

"Oh, iya. Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan –ssi, cukup Taehyung saja," tuturnya diakhiri dengan lengkungan bibir yang nampak menawan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Seokjin,"

Jin melangkah keluar lift menyusul pria yang kini sudah pergi jauh dari hadapannya. Digerakkannya telapak tangan kanan menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdegup dengan cepat.

...

Lukisan mozaik Yesus Kristus terpampang megah dan indah di langit-langit altar. Tanpa cahaya sang surya pun seolah-olah tetap bersinar. Seakan sang Juru Selamat turun dari surga langsung ke dalam gereja melewati mahakarya seni itu.

Jin terdiam sejenak di depan altar. Lalu kedua tangannya menggenggam di depan dada. Kepala menunduk ke bawah. Kelopak mata menutup kelereng jernih kecoklatannya.

"Tolong lindungi hamba-Mu ini dari segala gangguan yang jahat, Tuhan,"

"Amin,"

Jin yang terkejut spontan membalikkan badan ke belakang. Di mana seorang _namja_ , mungkin lebih muda darinya, melangkah menghampirinya.

"Saya jarang melihat anda di gereja ini. Jemaat baru?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya .. bimbang,"

"Nama saya Jung Hoseok, pastur pemula," ucapnya mengenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Seokjin," balas Jin dengan menjabat tangan itu sebentar.

"Kalau anda punya masalah atau kesulitan, saya bisa memberikan bantuan," tawarnya.

Jin tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih,"

Raut wajah sang pastur yang mulanya tenang menyejukkan mengendur menjadi khawatir. "Anda nampak pucat? Apa anda belum sarapan?"

Belum sempat Jin menjawab dengan kata-kata, Hoseok sudah menyela terlebih dahulu. "Tunggu di sini sebentar," Ia pun berlari ke ruangan sebelah kiri altar. Menghilang di balik salah satu pintu.

Jin yang memandang kepergian temporer sang pastur hanya tersenyum simpul. Hoseok jika dipikir-pikir imut juga. Apalagi saat tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, dimple-nya menggemaskan sekali. Dan entah mengapa pastur belia itu mengingatkannya pada salah satu temannya yang juga bermuka manis-manis imut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan saudara Min Yoongi.

Jimin sebenarnya bisa. Tapi Hoseok lebih 'nangkep' imutnya ke Yoongi.

Cuma sayangnya, Yoongi agak judes-judes cuek. Cute-nya jadinya tak bisa 24 jam per 7 hari.

Ah, sudahlah, Jin. Tidak baik membicarakan orang. Yang ada nanti malah yang dia bicarakan bisa bersin di tempat.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, Hoseok telah kembali dengan sekantung plastik putih. "Kebetulan masih ada foccacia(1) dua. Semoga mengenyangkan,"

"Terima kasih banyak," balas Jin seraya menerima pemberian itu. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu,"

"Hati-hati,"

...

Jimin meletakkan semangkuk jajangmyeon (2) di meja ruang tamu sebelum duduk di sebelah Jungkook dalam sofa. "Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar,"

"Terima kasih," gumam Jungkook, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Sejurus kemudian mulai menyantap hidangan sederhana di hadapannya.

Jimin diam-diam curi-curi pandang pada sang kekasih yang tengah sibuk makan.

 _Namja_ Park itu sebenarnya agak bingung dengan perubahan sifat Jungkook sejak seks terakhir mereka di toilet kampus kemarin. Ia menjadi lebih lembut dan pemalu, seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda Jeon itu. Sedangkan di antara masa awal dan masa sekarang, ada masa tengah.

Di masa tengah itu, Jungkook begitu dominan, agresif, penuh nafsu begitu keduanya bersetubuh. Terus-menerus melahap tubuhnya hingga ia sendiri kewalahan. Sedang di luar seks, pemuda Jeon itu menjadi lebih sopan, tenang, serta percaya diri.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat di mana Jungkook memeluknya dengan tangisan. Seolah dia sangat menyesal sudah menyentuh tubuh sang kekasih.

Apa jangan-jangan sang dominan punya kepribadian ganda?

"Kook," panggil Jimin dengan ragus.

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat murung terus akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa? Ceritalah,"

Jungkook menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Memandang Jimin lama dengan tatapan serius. Sedang Jimin yang diberi tatapan itu ikut merasa tegang.

"Kau tambah manis. Aku jadi diabetes,"

Jimin spontan tertawa kecil. Memukul ringan bahu kekasihnya itu sembari berbisik 'bodoh'. Lalu menghamburkan diri ke rengkuhan sang dominan.

Ia senang berada dalam pelukan Jungkook. Merasa nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Merasa kecil, tapi aman. Nyaman, aman.

Mengabaikan sejenak pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya cemas.

...

Jin tak menyangka kalau acara jalan-jalannya untuk menyegarkan pikiran bisa berlangsung hingga menjelang awal malam. Sebenarnya bukan cuma jalan-jalan. Ia sempat mampir ke perpustakaan umum dekat taman untuk membaca beberapa literatur terkait mata kuliahnya.

Kini, si Kim muda tengah berjalan pulang ke apartemen melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati gemerlapnya malam di jalanan Seoul.

"Apa kabar?"

Pria berstatus mahasiswa itu lekas menoleh. Ia merasa keheranan karena tak pernah mengenal orang yang memberinya salam itu. "Baik," balasnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu,"

Kali ini seorang wanita paruh baya berbicara padanya. Jin merasa ada yang tak beres. Jadi, ia pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kim Seokjin,"

Langkah cepatnya berubah menjadi lari. Ia tak tahan.

Ada yang benar-benar tak beres di sini!

Tanpa sengaja, Jin menyenggol seorang anak kecil. "Ah, maaf—"

"Kau akan jadi milikku,"

Mata _namja_ itu membulat, penuh ketakutan seutuhnya. Apalagi anak kecil itu tersenyum aneh padanya.

Ia lantas kembali berlari. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!

Jin akhirnya berhenti di salah satu gang kosong. Napasnya cepat dan tak karuan.

Namun ia tak menyadari sepasang tangan yang muncul dari dinding.

Greb!

Tangan dingin nan asing itu tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dari belakang dengan kencang.

"Argh!"

"TOLONG!"

Jin berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangan pada lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan itu begitu kuat dan kaku untuk dilepas.

" _ **Let me in, Seokjin**_ ,"

" _ **Let me in**_ ,"

" _ **Let me in**_ ,"

"TOLO—"

Tiba-tiba, jari-jari tangan nan asing melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya ketika ia berteriak. Membungkam segala suara yang berusaha ia keluarkan.

" _ **Let me in**_ ,"

Jemari dingin itu mengetuk berirama di atas lidahnya. Kemudian bergerak perlahan lebih dalam mempenetrasi oralnya.

" _ **Let me in**_ ,"

" _ **Let me in**_ ,"

Desahan napas menggelitik telinga kirinya.

Pandangan Jin mengabur.

Gelap.

...

Jin mengerang lirih kala kesadarannya kembali. "Aku di mana?" gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

Jin pun mendongak ke atas.

"Yoongi? Namjoon?"

"Kami tak sengaja menemukanmu pingsan di sini," jelas Namjoon, secara tak langsung menjawab satu pertanyaan yang jelas terbersit dalam pikiran temannya itu begitu melihat keduanya.

Jin yang sejak sadar berada dalam posisi terduduk lantas memandang ke arah kanan dan kiri. Jadi tadi ia jatuh pingsan? Karena apa? Seingatnya ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebuah jalan sempit yang kosong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jin?" kini Namjoon ganti bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu pencuri?" sambung Yoongi.

Putra tunggal konglomerat itu lantas menggeleng kecil sebagai balasan bisu atas dua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Ayo, kita antar kau pulang,"

Ia pun menerima uluran tangan dari dua sahabatya itu dan berdiri perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih,"

"Jangan-jangan kau habis minum-minum, ya?" selidik Yoongi, memandang penuh curiga dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki saudara Kim Seokjin.

"Tentu saja tidak!" tandas Jin dengan cepat.

"Suga, jangan mulai lagi," tegur Namjoon.

Mendengar dirinya disebut dengan nama panggilan 'sayang'-nya, kontan Yoongi mendengus lirih dengan raut 'ya-ini-salahku'. "Iya, maaf. Cuma bercanda,"

...

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen milik Jin. Sang pemilik pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci kepemilikannya. Sejurus kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dan membuat pintu bisa dibuka.

Ia termenung menatapi gagang pintu masuk.

Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua melihat salib mengerikan di apartemennya?

Ia tak mau orang lain terlibat masalahnya saat ini.

Cklek!

Dengan hati-hati, _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam. Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

'Tidak ada?' batin Jin bingung dalam hati.

Di mana salib-salib itu? Padahal ia tidak membuangnya tadi.

Selain itu, pintunya ia kunci. Tidak mungkin petugas kebersihan masuk. Tidak ada acara petugas kebersihan keliling di tempatnya kecuali jika diminta.

"Kau berkeringat banyak, Jin. Apa badanmu terasa panas?" celetuk Yoongi. Lalu ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jin. "Tidak panas. Dingin malahan,"

"Kalian pulanglah. Aku mungkin kurang istirahat," pinta Jin.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Namja_ itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah," lirih Yoongi. Tak mau berdebat banyak meski ia khawatir dengan temannya itu.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul. "Kami pamit dulu, ya,"

"Kalau ada sesuatu, telpon saja aku. Atau Namjoon. Oke?"

"Oke,"

"Sampai jumpa lusa di kampus,"

"Ya,"

Dengan begitu, tinggallah Jin sendiri di apartemennya.

...

"Kau diganggu?"

Jin mengangguk. Ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Hoseok di gereja yang sama.

"Ada tiga salib terbalik di apartemenku. Saat aku pergi dan pulang, salib-salib sudah itu tidak ada. Lenyap entah ke mana," tutur Jin.

Hoseok nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum bersuara. "Salib terbalik punya dua makna. Yang pertama adalah simbol dari Santa Patrick yang memilih untuk disalib secara terbalik agar penderitaannya dapat menebus dosa seluruh umat manusia. Sedangkan yang kedua yaitu lambang setan yang mewakili kegelapan, kematian, kesesatan dan penentangan terhadap Tuhan," jelasnya dengan detail.

"Dari ceritamu, sepertinya memang gangguan dari setan," simpul Hoseok.

"Setan?"

"Terkadang, setan bisa mengincar tubuh manusia. Mereka akan merusak para manusia tak bersalah itu baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya agar manusia yang telah rusak itu ikut bersama mereka ke dalam neraka. Kau pasti tahu film The Exorcist, bukan?"

 _Namja_ Kim itu menganggukkan kepala singkat.

Hoseok lalu mengambil pena di saku bajunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas .

"Ini, bawalah," Jin pun menerima kertas yang berisi banyak kata itu.

"Baca. Kalau bisa hafalkan. Setiap kau melihat makhluk yang mengganggumu, ucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang,"

Jin memandang pastur itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. "Terima kasih,"

Hoseok tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Jangan takut pada anak buah Iblis. Kalau kau takut, mereka akan semakin mudah menguasaimu. Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan akan menolongmu. Bahwa Dia akan selalu melindungimu,"

...

Jin yang kini berbalut baju santai bersiap untuk tidur usai mengisi perut dengan makan malam.

Namun, saat ia akan mencapai pintu ruang tidur, seluruh lampu berkedip-kedip. Sebelum mati total. Membuat seisi ruangan yang mulanya terang kini menjadi nyaris gelap gulita jika saja tak ada sinar rembulan yang menyeruak dari jendela.

Terdengar suara senandung samar-samar dari belakangnya. Jin pun kontan berbalik.

Bayangan gelap pekat itu muncul lagi. Jaraknya hanya satu meter darinya. Ia bisa melihat sekilas mulut yang menyunggingkan seringai angkuh.

" _ **My perfect vessel**_ ,"

" _ **I have wait so long to get inside you**_."

Suara _deep_ itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia bisa merasakan aura dominasi dan kegelapan yang bercampur menjadi satu terpancar dari sang entitas.

Jin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebisa mungkin meredam tremor yang mulai didera tubuhnya.

Telunjuk kanannya terarah ke sosok itu. "Aku tidak akan takut lagi," ucapnya penuh keyakinan dan keberanian.

" _ **Really? Proof it**_ ,"

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Sejak keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih, Namjoon dan Yoongi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sang dominan. Sekalian berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia rap. Berhubung keduanya sama-sama mencintai salah satu elemen dari musik hip hop itu.

"Namjoon,"

"Ya, Suga?"

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jin?"

Namjoon menautkan alis kanannya. "Aneh?"

"Entahlah. Saat kita mengantarnya pulang waktu itu, aku tak sengaja melirik ke salah satu kaca toko,"

"Anehnya aku tak melihat bayangannya. Tapi bayangan seorang laki-laki. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya,"

"Seperti ... dia memintaku untuk diam,"

* * *

 **(1) Foccacia** = Roti dari Italia. Teksturnya empuk dan padat. Bagian atasnya diolesi rempah-rempah dan minyak zaitun.

 **(2) Jajangmyeon** = Mie khas Korea Selatan dengan saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam.

Maaf ya kalau Vjin-nya kurang banyak sementara ini. Tapi tenang, mulai chap depan akan Ajeng usahain buat banyakin momen Vjin.

 **kim joungwook** : Ini TaeJin. Ya, makasih banyak.

 **taejinnie** : Wah, kita sama! Oke, siap. Seperti janji Ajeng di atas. Iya, uke-nya Jin.

 **yuyuu** : Jin emang harus ekstra hati-hati sama si alien. XD Maaf kalau agak lambat update-nya.

 **Vlicious** : Iya, nggak apa-apa. Jin emang sengaja tak bikin agak lugu di sini. Iblisnya sama si V beda orang apa satu orang? Kalau kamu lihat sinopsis, pasti tahu. Tapi, sebenarnya ini juga misteri yang rada ambigu. Jadi, ikuti kelanjutan cerita aja, ne?

 **Guest (2)** : Wah, maaf. Masalahnya lagi nggak mood bikin enaena. Jadi nggak bisa bikin tiap chapter. Tapi Ajeng usahakan buat ngebanyakin enaena-nya sesuai request-mu.

 **seokjintae** : Masa? Eh, tapi bisa, sih, ada slow motion terus efek-efek love-love gitu. XD Iya, seme-nya V uke-nya Jin.

 **Guest (4)** : Ya, betul sekali! *kasih anak-anak BTS* Makin banyak horornya? Siap~

Terima kasih juga untuk **Guest (1), Guest (3), Kim, shin se gi, males login** untuk review-nya. And terima kasih buat **Xiaver** dan **Gingsulnya Woojin, jinjun299, Ezra Kece,** serta untuk favorite dan follow-nya sejak chapter kemarin.

Jangan lupa review atau PM, ya. Yang mau kritik, saran, komentar, atau requset, ayo! Jangan malu-malu.

Ajeng pamit.

Annyeong!


	4. Chapter 3 : FABRICATION

Jin susah payah meraup napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengingat rangkaian doa (yang sebenarnya cukup panjang) yang dituliskan Hoseok padanya tadi pagi. Seharusnya ia membawa kertasnya saja daripada meninggalkannya di dalam kamar. Kalau tahu penerornya akan datang secepat ini.

Bayangan itu bergerak perlahan, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Menyebarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga kulit terdalam targetnya. Tawa kecil nan kelam mengalun bagai simfoni kematian.

Sekuat tenaga Jin melawan tremor ketakutan yang makin menggetarkan dirinya. "Wahai Tuhan, para malaikat, dan para kudus di surga, turunlah padaku,"

Mendadak pergerakan bayangan itu terhenti, tertahan.

"Enyahkanlah daripadaku seluruh keburukan yang bersumber dari setan. Bakarlah semua kejahatan ini di dalam neraka, agar mereka tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku atau makhluk lainnya di seluruh dunia!"

Sosok itu—iblis, pun meraung dengan keras. Suaranya begitu memilukan, menderita. Berbanding terbalik dengan betapa angkuhnya sang iblis beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jin tersentak saat tiba-tiba dadanya serasa tertusuk oleh pedang yang besar. "Agh!" Ia pun jatuh berlutut, merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Ia merasa tidak kuat.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh berhenti.

Telunjuknya yang setengah menurun, ia luruskan kembali dengan berani tepat di sosok itu.

"Aku memerintahkan seluruh kekuatan yang menggangguku—dengan kekuatan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, dalam nama Yesus Kristus Penyelamat kami, melalui perantaraan Maria Perawan yang Tak Bernoda— untuk meninggalkan aku selamanya, dan dimasukkan ke dalam neraka yang kekal!"

Seluruh benda di ruangan itu bergetar hebat.

Kedua makhluk berbeda dunia itu sama-sama mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan.

* * *

x

x

x

Saat kita merasa semuanya sudah selesai

Kita lupa bahwa ada yang namanya babak kedua

x

x

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Darkest Nightmare**

 **Chapter 3**

 **FABRICATION**

x

x

Genre : Horror, Supernatural, Romance

Rating : M++

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Demonic Possession theme, NC-17 Sex, Rape, Disturbing Content

Main Pair : Vjin / TaeJin

Side Pair : KookMin / JiKook, NamGi / MonGa

x

x

x

* * *

Telunjuknya bergerak cepat turun ke bawah. Kedua telapaknya ganti meremas dadanya dengan erat. Jin mengatupkan mulutnya, menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi.

Sedang bayangan itu mulai bergerak mundur tak terkendali. Suara-suara geraman tak menentu mengalun dari sosok itu.

" **YOU'RE MINE, KIM SEOKJIN! MINE!** **"**

Tubuh _namja_ itu pun terpental oleh energi yang dilepaskan iblis itu dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Ia pun jatuh berlutut. Masih mencegkram dadanya.

Dalam satu kedipan, begitu cepat bagaikan kilat yang menyambar sebelum petir menggelegar, bayangan hitam itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

Getaran di seluruh ruangan perlahan mereda.

Jin mengendorkan cengkraman pada dadanya. Meringis ngilu saat ia mulai menstabilkan tempo napasnya mengingat masih tersisa rasa sakit luar biasa di dadanya.

"Berhasil?" bisiknya ragu seraya mengangkat kepalanya ke depan, dengan rasa takut yang tersisa mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan.

Awalnya keadaan masih sunyi dan gelap. Namun tak lama kemudian, lampu berkedap-kedip dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya kembali menyala. Seluruh benda di dalam ruangan itu masih tertata rapi. Seolah tak terjadi apapun beberapa menit mencekam yang lalu.

Senyum lega akhirnya mengembang di wajah rupawan itu.

"Tuhan, terima kasih,"

...

Jin menggeliat disertai erangan kecil di atas ranjang empuknya. Sepasang mata kecoklatannya perlahan terbuka tanpa ada rasa berat yang menahannya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam.

Sudah pagi?

Jin menghela napas panjang. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Tak ia sangka semalam ia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat mencekam, antara hidup dan mati. Dan sekarang, rasanya kejadian semalam barusan seperti mimpi buruk saja. Begitu menakutkan saat ia di dalam alam bawah sadar, lalu terbangun dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Satu-satunya yang meyakinkan Jin bahwa iblis mendatanginya tadi malam hanyalah nyeri di dadanya. Meski rasa sakit itu sudah mulai berkurang. Tak sesakit semalam.

Lelaki itu pun beranjak bangun.

Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

...

Kakek dengan tongkat jalan itu membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih ya, nak, sudah menolong _harabeoji_ menyebrang," ujarnya, mencoba merentangkan senyum meski tertahan otot-otot wajahnya yang mulai melemas dalam masa tuanya.

Jin pun tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepala. "Sama-sama, _harabeoji_ ,"

Setelah memastikan kakek itu berjalan pergi dengan tenang, Jin kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju halte bus yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Ketika mengamati lingkungan sekitar yang begitu cerah dan dipenuhi para manusia yang sibuk, pandangannya menangkap seseorang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku dalam taman bunga.

Itu kan ...

Taehyung?

"Taehyung!" panggil Jin sembari memperkecil jarak antara mereka dengan berlari.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hai," sapa Taehyung. Rambut coklatnya tertata sedemikian rapinya. "Ayo, duduk,"

Jin pun mendudukkan pantatnya dengan lembut di atas bangku kayu berlapis cat putih itu. Turut menikmati pemandangan berupa hamparan bunga dengan iringan angin pagi yang sepoi-sepoi. Tak menyangka bahwa taman bunga itu akan sebagus dan senyaman ini. Biasanya Jin hanya akan melewati taman saat berangkat kuliah maupun pulang. Mungkin sekarang ia harus mencoba untuk menyempatkan diri mampir ke tempat itu.

"Kau senang dengan warna merah, ya?" tanya Taehyung, membuka pembicaraan.

Yang diberi pertanyaan mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Hm?"

"Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, pasti kau memakai baju warna merah," tutur Taehyung.

Jin bergumam 'oh'. Ia pikir kenapa Taehyung bisa menanyakan kesenangannya dengan warna merah. Ternyata karena baju. "Oh, sebenarnya aku tidak suka sampai sebegitunya, sih. Hanya, menurutku warna ini sangat cocok untukku," jelas Jin.

"Warna itu memang cocok untukmu,"

Jin mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Kau sering ke sini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada hamparan warna-warni bunga di depan. "Iya. Bunga-bunga di sini bagus dan terawat. Aku senang memandangi mereka. Terutama mawar,"

"Warna merahnya sangat menggoda. Kelopaknya merekah, begitu lembut saat tersentuh jemari. Sayangnya mereka dikelilingi oleh duri-duri tajam, bagaikan prajurit yang menjaga tuan putri yang lemah, membuatnya sulit untuk dipetik dan dimiliki," Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Jin. Tatapannya menyiratkan suatu maksud yang tersembunyi. "Seperti kau,"

Jin memandang bingung pria di sebelahnya itu. "Eh?"

Di tengah keheningan canggung itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau ia harus kuliah. Jin pun beranjak berdiri. "Ah, aku harus segera sampai di kampus. Maaf kalau tidak bisa ngobrol lebih lama,"

Taehyung tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati,"

Jin lalu berlari menuju halte bis. Untungnya ia tidak ketinggalan bis yang baru saja akan berangkat.

Oh, iya.

Ia lupa menanyakan alamat tempat tinggal Taehyung.

...

Jin menghembuskan napas lega mendapati suasana kelasnya masih cukup lenggang. Ia kira tadi ia berbincang dengan Taehyung cukup lama dan berakibat dirinya tertinggal kelas. Suatu momok yang ia takutkan akan merusak citranya sebagai mahasiswa teladan.

"Jin!" Ia spontan mendongak ke arah belakang kelas. Yoongi berlari kecil dari kursinya duduk.

"Bagaimana, Jin? Sudah enakan?" tanyanya.

"Iya,"

Yoongi menghela napas lega. "Oh, syukurlah,"

Jin menatap sang sahabat antara tak percaya dan bahagia. Tak menyangka Yoongi yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai orang yang cuek dan judes, bisa begitu perhatian dan cemas atas keadaannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi, tak nyaman dengan raut terharu Jin.

Tak lama kemudian rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi imutnya.

"K-kau kan temanku. Apa salahnya sih? Kalau nggak aku tanyain, nanti mikir yang jelek-jelek," jelasnya dengan lugas.

Jin pun meringis senang. "Iya, iya. _Sorry_ ," Ringisan itu menurun menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Makasih,"

Lelaki bermarga Min itu menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan, tak mau Jin melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Uhum,"

Jin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tsundere Yoongi yang pada akhirnya memunculkan sisi imutnya yang tersembunyi.

"Sudah, ayo duduk,"

...

Lantunan pujian sang pastur muda mengisi tiap sudut ruang utama gereja dengan berkah. Burung-burung yang mampir turut berkicau menyertainya. Mengagungkan kebesaran Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Hoseok,"

Tepat di akhir pujian, pria bermarga Jung itu pun berbalik. Pria tua yang begitu familiar selama pengabdiannya di gereja melangkah menghampirinya. "Iya, Kepala Pendeta Im?"

"Kau dapat surat pindah ke gereja di Busan,"

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan. Bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Di sana sedang kekurangan pastur muda. Kau tak perlu membawa pakaian. Gereja di sana akan menyediakan semua keperluanmu. Lekaslah berangkat dengan kereta," jelas Kepala Pendeta Im. "Kartu untuk naik kereta milikmu masih bukan?"

Terdiam sejenak penuh tanda tanya, akhirnya Hoseok mengangguk pasrah mengikuti perintah sosok yang begitu ia hormati itu. "Baik,"

"Saya pamit dulu, Kepala Pendeta,"

"Iya, semoga Tuhan selalu menjagamu,"

Lama setelah memastikan Hoseok benar-benar pergi dari area gereja, barulah pria paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyuman tak menyenangkan yang begitu lebar, seperti bukan milik manusia.

"Pengganggu harus pergi,"

Kepala Pendeta Im berbalik, menghadap altar.

Kulitnya mulai terbakar oleh api yang tak terlihat.

Memperlihatkan daging otot kemerahan di baliknya.

...

Kebetulan minggu ini tak ada tugas, kebanyakan dosen mata kuliahnya berfokus pada penyampaian materi dan kuis. Berhubung Jin sedang tak begitu ingin jalan-jalan—sebenarnya ia berminat ke taman bunga tadi pagi tapi tak jadi, pada akhirnya ia pulang lebih awal daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Sekalian memperbanyak istirahat sejak kejadian dua-tiga hari kemarin yang begitu menguras mental dan fisiknya.

Jin baru saja akan memasuki pintu depan apartemen, ketika ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan wanita paruh baya yang ia tolong beberapa waktu lalu. Dari busana kerja yang dikenakannya, sepertinya wanita itu adalah seorang pegawai kantor.

"Oh, _ahjumma_ ,"

"Ah, nak Seokjin,"

"Selamat sore," sapa Jin seraya membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Selamat sore juga,"

"Apa kabar _ahjumma_?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Jin pun turut membalas dengan senyuman. Berpapasan dengan seseorang saat akan masuk apartemen, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat waktu pertama kali ia bertemu Taehyung.

Oh, iya.

Kenapa tidak ia tanyakan saja pada _ahjumma_ itu?

"Omong-omong, apa _ahjumma_ kenal dengan Kim Taehyung?"

"Kim Taehyung?"

Jin mengangguk singkat. "Iya. Baru-baru ini aku melihatnya di sekitar apartemen. Apa _ahjumma_ tahu ia tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"Wah, _ahjumma_ kurang tahu juga. Coba tanya petugas apartemen. Maaf ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, saya duluan, _ahjumma_ ,"

"Iya,"

Seraya melihat Jin yang memasuki lift, wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras.

Seingatnya, semua kamar apartemen penuh. Tidak ada penghuni baru.

...

Namjoon tengah berada di sebuah museum. Banyak lukisan-lukisan gaya Renaissance yang terpajang dengan apik dan rapi di tiap sudutnya. Ada beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu bersamanya. Mereka semua membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan kamar. Ruangan itu penuh dengan berbagai hiasan dinding.

Namjoon duduk di sebuah kursi. Tangannya menggenggam gelas kaca antik berisi cairan kehijauan sewarna batu zamrud.

Dan ia menegaknya, terus-menerus hingga tak tersisa setetes pun.

Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Seolah dunia berputar.

Ia pun tertawa lepas.

Menyambut kesadaran dan akal sehatnya yang perlahan terkikis.

...

Saat membuka sepasang netranya, suasana kamar yang gelap lah yang menyambutnya.

Pasti masih fajar.

Namjoon perlahan duduk terbangun. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Mimpi?"

Rasanya mimpi itu begitu familiar, begitu nyata.

Di saat yang bersamaan ia takut.

Takut jika ia akan jatuh dalam kegilaan seperti dalam mimpinya.

...

Hoseok duduk di salah satu bagian kursi kereta di saat kereta mulai mempercepat lajunya melintasi rel. Untungnya suasananya cukup lenggang. Jadi ia tak perlu berdiri berdesak-desakan dalam waktu yang lama.

Pemuda itu mendesah lesu.

Rasanya semua ini begitu mendadak.

Oh, iya.

Ia tadi belum tanya di mana gereja tempatnya pindah.

Hoseok pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ibu jarinya menggeser layar, mencari kontak Kepala Pendeta Im dan menekan ikon telepon.

"Halo,"

" _Hoseok-ssi, akhirnya_!"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan—"

" _Kau ke mana?! Kepala Pendeta tiba-tiba saja meninggal! Be-beliau tergeletak di depan altar dan tubuhnya penuh luka bakar!_ "

"Apa?!"

" _Kau sekarang di mana?!_ "

"Aku sedang perjalanan ke Busan. Kepala Pendeta bilang aku dipindahkan ke gereja di sana,"

" _Hoseok, jangan bercanda! Kalau kau dipindahkan, seharusnya ada mobil yang—bzzzt-bzzzt-bzzzt—_ "

"—halo? Halo?"

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menurunkan ponselnya dan dengan sedikit gemetar memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana.

Perasaan Hoseok menjadi semakin was was.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

" _Pemberhentian selanjutnya dalam tiga menit lagi_ ,"

Ia pun bergegas berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kereta. Menunggu hingga kereta berhenti untuk turun dan lekas kembali ke pusat Kota Seoul.

Tanpa Hoseok sadari, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan begitu keras dari belakang.

Dan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

...

Kedua insan itu bertukar pandangan sebelum saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dalam satu ciuman lembut yang beberapa sekon kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan bergairah.

Lidah Namjoon melesak ke dalam rongga oral Yoongi. Tak mau kalah, lidah sang submisif maju secara ofensif melakukan perlawanan pada lidah asing yang menerobos masuk. Kedua otot basah nan hangat itu saling bergelut satu sama lain.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yoongi akhirnya kalah. Membuat Namjoon akhirnya menjamah mulut dalam Yoongi dengan cepat tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Sang submisif mengerang lirih merasakan kenikmatan dari mulutnya yang dieksplor sang dominan.

Semua orang mengetahui Kim Namjoon sebagai sosok yang ramah dan supel. Punya prestasi sangat baik dalam akademik. Tapi itu jika ia mengenakan kaca mata bundar yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sederhananya : _with glassess, it's_ Good Boy Namjoon; _without glassess, it's_ Bad Boy Namjoon.

Yoongi lebih suka Bad Boy Namjoon. Berani, dewasa, dominan, berdedikasi penuh pada _passion_ -nya untuk hip hop. Tidak perlu memakai topeng anak baik yang disenangi para dosen, yang menurutnya munafik dan penuh kepalsuan.

Akhirnya tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang terhubung dari bibir keduanya.

Yoongi menautkan alis bingung ketika Namjoon justru menjauh sedikit darinya begitu saja, tak berminat melanjutkan ke dalam ronde yang lebih panas. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan lube di dekat sofa.

"Semalam aku mimpi tentang sesuatu," gumam Namjoon.

"Tentang apa?"

Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya. " _I don't know_. Tapi aku masih ingat di mimpi itu, aku meminum air yang berwarna hijau pekat,"

"Sirup mungkin?" tebak Yoongi.

Namjoon meringis geli, mencubit gemas pipi lelaki bermarga Min itu. Kalau mulut itu tidak melontarkan kata-kata pedas, pasti kata-kata kelewat lugu yang mengundang gelak tawa. "Aku yakin itu bukan sirup, Suga,"

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya semalam. "Tapi seperti ... minuman yang terlarang. Kau seperti ingin meminumnya terus sampai kau lupa pada kenyataan,"

"Mungkin kau jarang ibadah kali," Yoongi tahu dia bukan orang yang memiliki kepercayaan, tapi tak ada salahnya menasehati kekasihnya jikalau itu untuk kebaikan Namjoon sendiri.

"Entah, ya?" Namjoon memandang hampa ke arah lantai dengan sejuta kebingungan. "Aku merasa ini seperti sebuah memori dan ... "

"—peringatan,"

Yoongi terkesiap tanpa suara. "Apa mungkin sosok yang aku lihat saat itu ... ?"

Namjoon menolehkan kepala dan mendelik mendengar gumaman sang kekasih.

Yoongi memandang sang kekasih, mengunci pandangan mereka berdua. Sorot matanya penuh keseriusan. "Kau ingat ketika aku memberitahumu, aku melihat lelaki misterius yang menggantikan bayangan Jin di cermin? Lelaki berambut pirang emas,"

"Maksudmu itu peringatan dari dia?" terka Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu pasti,"

"Tapi firasatku tak enak malam ini,"

...

Hari mulai beranjak petang ketika Jin dan Jimin keluar dari cafe. Jimin sendiri sebelumnya meminta yang lebih tua untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas dosennya yang lumayan sulit. Sedangkan Jin dengan senang hati membantu teman sekaligus juniornya itu.

"Jungkook ke mana?" tanya Jin, menoleh ke lelaki bermarga Park yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Karena seingat Jin biasanya pemuda Jeon itu menemani Jimin atau menjemputnya.

"Dia bilang ada urusan. Jadi dia pulang duluan tadi," jelas Jimin.

Mereka kemudian melewati sebuah etalase tv sebuah toko elektronik. Jimin pun berhenti untuk melihat berita yang disiarkan. Otomatis, Jin juga ikut melihat ke arah TV di balik dinding kaca tersebut.

 _"Malam ini akan berlangsung gerhana bulan total. Puncak gerhana berlangsung pada tengah malam. Lintasan gerhana meliputi kawasan Afrika, Eropa, dan Asia. Termasuk timur China, Jepang, serta Korea,"_

"Wah, pasti bagus banget. Tapi sayang nggak bisa lihat. Aku, kan, harus tidur. Besok ada mata kuliah banyak," keluh Jimin, diakhiri dengan helaan napas kecewa.

 _"Diprediksi oleh badan antariksa, atmosfer bumi yang penuh polusi akan membuat bulan yang sebelumnya berwarna keemasan berubah menjadi merah bagaikan darah. Fenomena ini sering disebut dengan Blood Moon."_

Jin memandang lurus ke arah televisi lebar itu yang menayangkan cuplikan bulan yang berubah menjadi merah selama tertutup penuh oleh bayangan bumi.

Merah.

Merah.

Darah.

 _Warna yang indah._

 _Seperti dirimu._

—astaga, Jin. Kau berpikir apa barusan?!

Jin mengerang kecil seraya memegang dahinya. Berusaha menepis pemikiran aneh yang mendadak menjangkiti otaknya.

"Ayo, Jin. Sebelum keburu larut malam,"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menoleh sedikit ke arah temannya. Untungnya Jimin tak curiga dengan sikapnya yang menahan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"... iya,"

...

Jungkook berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang yang sepi. Namun ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa perasaannya sedari tadi tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengikuti, mengintai bagaikan predator.

 **Jeon**

Siapa?

Jungkook berhenti. Manik matanya melirik cemas ke sekitar tempat itu.

Tak ada siapapun.

Kosong.

Sepi.

 **Jeon**

Tunggu.

Mata Jungkook membulat menyadarinya.

Ia kenal suara siapa ini.

Suara ini terlampau familiar.

Suara yang pernah menghantuinya, meracuni pikirannya, menghasutnya dengan penuh godaan yang gelap, memanipulasi jiwanya.

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Tidak.

Tidak!

Jangan 'dia' lagi!

Kontan Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya menjadi lari.

Ia terus berlari.

Berbelok dan berbelok setiap ada persimpangan.

Tapi kenapa rasanya jaraknya dengan rumahnya semakin jauh?

Kenapa seolah ia terjebak dalam sebuah labirin?

 **Give me your body again, Jeon**

"Ah!"

Tubuh Jungkook tersentak ketika asap hitam masuk dengan cepat ke dalam raganya. Mengalir dalam darahnya, menyebar ke seluruh sudut tubuhnya.

Derap larinya terhenti seketika.

Tubuhnya berdiri kaku bagaikan patung.

Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kosong.

Bayangannya yang terpantul dari lampu jalan nampak normal.

Sampai sepasang sayap besar terentang dalam bayangan itu.

Mata kosong itu perlahan hidup.

Namun bukan manik mata yang darinya terpancar kehangatan.

Melainkan mata kelam yang memancarkan kegelapan.

Jungkook kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang.

Sudut kiri bibirnya tertarik.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Jin bersiap untuk tidur. Ia berdiri di depan cerminnya. Memasang satu per satu kancing atasan piyama satin abu-abunya seraya bersenandung kecil.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah siluet berdiri di balik pintu kacanya.

Dari punggung siluet itu, keluar sepasang sayap.

Sayap besar yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya begidik ngeri.

* * *

Maaf banget, ya, kalau fanfic ini lama banget nggak update. Udah enam bulan lebih nggak Ajeng update. Maaf ya. T_T Terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang sabar menanti kelanjutan Darkest Nightmare. #kasihflyingkiss

 **Cho471** : Sepertinya bakal percaya. Tapi ... berhasil tidaknya mantra dari Hoseok bisa dilihat di awal chapter.

 **Kim Joungwook** : Sudah momen VJin-nya. Ya, makasih.

 **Vlicious** : Hehehe. Nggak tahu, tuh, si V. Ya, masih rahasia. Cuma Ajeng agak teledor di awal, jadi ini sudah diedit. Maaf ya. Yoongi punya indera keenam? Mmmm ...

 **taejinnie** : Ajeng nggak nyangka kalau ceritanya ini beneran serem. Makasih.

 **Yuyuu** : Iya, nih. V php terus sama si Jin.

 **Guest (2** ) : Enaena-nya bentar ya

 **Muana** : Sudah lanjut. Makasih.

 **SnowflakesGalaxy** : Terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Maaf kalau lama banget. Terima kasih juga dukungannya.

 **Viscotte** : Sebenarnya Ajeng juga setuju, sih. FF Vjin perlu dilestarikan di fandom ini, momen mereka toh juga banyak. Ah, disimpan dulu tebakannya, ya. Masih Ajeng rahasiain. Sudah update. Makasih sudah menunggu.

 **valent21** : Makasih. Yap, sudah update.

 **Yukayu Zuki** : Sudah lanjut. Makasih review-nya.

Terima kasih juga untuk **Guest (1)** , **shin se gi** , **Guest (3)** , **Kim** , dan **males login** untuk review-nya. And terima kasih buat **danielradclief08** , **cchocochips** , **ymchou** , **TaeJinKim** , **GAB234567890** , **Jungeunyoon** , **adorablemess** , **deebul** , **rrapmonie** , **Viscotte** , **Cocohime1108** , **KimYoonji93** , **wahidah alma** , **MB1106** , **ebi21, sparklingjm** , **Muanna** , **marlshopie** , **Dodomppa** , **SnowflakesGalaxy** , dan **valent21** untuk favorite dan follow-nya untuk chapter kemarin.

Adegan ketika bayangannya Jungkook keluar sayapnya itu terinspirasi dari BTS WINGS Short Film #1 BEGIN yang mana merupakan teaser bagian Jungkook.

BTW, selamat buat BTS atas kesuksesan comeback mereka dengan album Love Yourself Tear! Selamat juga karena lagu Fake Love bakal diputar di FIFA World Cup!

Jangan lupa review atau PM, ya. Yang mau kritik, saran, komentar, atau request, ayo! Jangan malu-malu.

Ajeng pamit.

Annyeong!


End file.
